Fourth Rogan Writing Challenge
by alexmonalisa
Summary: The great JohnPaulGeorgeandRingo has given me permission to present all ROGAN-ers with a new challenge. Enjoy my friends and write to your hearts content. *CLOSED- Results up soon *


**ROGAN 4th Challenge:The Guy Code**

**Hello Friends! I've had an ephinany-thing. Taking the text below be inspired and write. Here are the rules:**

**Rule 1: It cannot be called the the guy code cause there is a story on the web with that name.**  
**Rule 2: It must be a one shot.**  
**Rule 3: It must be a ROGAN.**

**Writers may use more than one of the codes are all if they feel up to the challenge. Any questions, ask me!**

**I must thank kittenrescue of livejournal who inspired this idea. And of course, the awesomeness that is JohnPaulGeorgeandRingo who helped me along and understands the importance of stalking Hugh Jackman.**

**PS- Have Fun!**

**PPS- Deadline is 24 July cause it's Anna Paquin's birthday.**

* * *

The Guy Code - Learn it. Live it.

This is it. So it has been written, so it shall be:

1. Thou shalt not rent sappy movies.

2. Under no circumstances may two men share an umbrella.

3. Any man who brings a camera to a bachelor party may be legally killed and eaten by his fellow partygoers.

4. When you are queried by a buddy's wife, girlfriend, mother, father,  
priest, shrink, dentist, accountant, or dog walker, you need not and should not provide any useful information whatsoever as to his whereabouts. You are permitted to deny his very existence.

5. Unless he murdered someone in your immediate family, you must bail a friend out of jail within 12 hours.

6. You may exaggerate any anecdote told in a bar by 50% without recrimination; beyond that, anyone within earshot is allowed to call BULLSHIT. (Exception: When trying to pick up a girl, the allowable exaggeration rate rises to 400%)

7. If you've known a guy for more than 24 hours, his sister is off-limits forever.

8. The maximum amount of time you have to wait for another guy who's running late is 5 minutes. For a woman, you are required to wait 10 minutes for every point of hotness she scores on the classic 1-10 scale.

9. Bitching about the brand of free beer in a buddies' refrigerator is forbidden. You may gripe if the temperature is unsuitable.

10. No man is ever required to buy a birthday present for another man. In fact, even remembering a friends' birthday is strictly optional and slightly gay.

11. Agreeing to distract the ugly friend of a hot babe your buddy is trying to hook up with is your legal duty. Should you get carried away with your good deed and end up having sex with the beast, your pal is forbidden to speak of it, even at your bachelor party.

12. Before dating a buddy's ex, you are required to ask his permission and he, in return is required to grant it.

13. Women who claim they "love to watch sports" must be treated as spies until they demonstrate knowledge of the game and the ability to pick a buffalo wing clean.

14. If a man's zipper is down, that's his problem - you didn't see nothin'.

15. The universal compensation for buddies who help you move is beer except when being helped by a Canadian where a bottle of rye should be offered. Brand and size of the bottle is directly proportionate to total mass of unused weight set and number of stairs from basement that the set must be moved from and to.

16. A man must never own a cat or like his girlfriend's cat.

17. Your girlfriend must bond with your buddy's girlfriends within 30 minutes of meeting them. You, however, are not required to make nice with her gal pal's significant dickheads - low-level sports bonding is all the law requires.

18. When stumbling upon other guys watching a sports event, you may always ask the score of the game in progress, but you may never ask who's playing.

19. When your girlfriend/wife expresses a desire to fix her whiney friend up with your pal, you may give her the go-ahead only if you'll be able to warn your buddy and give him time to prepare excuses about joining the priesthood.

20. It is permissible to consume a fruity chick drink only when you're sunning on a tropical beach... and it's delivered by a topless supermodel...  
and it's free.

21. Unless you're in prison, never fight naked.

22. A man in the company of a hot, suggestively dressed woman must remain sober enough to fight.

23. If a buddy is outnumbered, out manned, or too drunk to fight, you must jump into the fight. Exception: If within the last 24 hours his actions have caused you to think, "What this guy needs is a good ass-whoopin", then you may sit back and enjoy.

24. Phrases that may NOT be uttered to another man while weight lifting:  
"Yeah, baby, push- it!" "C'mon, give me one more! Harder!" "Another set and we can hit the showers." " Nice arse, are you a Sagittarius?"

25. Never hesitate to reach for the last beer or the last slice of pizza,  
but not both. That's just plain mean.

26. If you compliment a guy on his six-pack, you better be referring to his beer.

27. Never join your girlfriend/wife in dissing a buddy, except when she's withholding sex pending your response.

28. Never talk to a man in the bathroom unless you're on equal footing:  
either both urinating or both waiting in line. In all other situations, a nod is all the conversation you need.

29. If a buddy is already singing along to a song in the car, you may not join him...too gay.

30. Before allowing a drunken friend to cheat on his girl, you must attempt one intervention. If he is able to get on his feet, look you in the eye, and deliver a "Sven OFF!" you are absolved of your of responsibility.

31. The morning after you and a babe who was formerly "just friends" have carnal, drunken monkey sex, the fact that you're feeling weird and guilty is no reason not to nail her again before the discussion about what a big mistake it was.


End file.
